Artemis Fowl:A New Beginning
by Silver Wolf 3000
Summary: This takes place after the fifth book. Please R&R. Enjoy! ArtemisXMinerva Chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl but I do own Ana and James.

A/N: This story takes place after Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony. Artemis has been away for three years and things have changed drastically.

Fowl Manor, Ireland 

Artemis woke up to hear his mother crying hysterically. "Mother…" Artemis groaned. It had been two weeks since Artemis and Butler had returned from the village of Duncade where Butler had lived. Angeline Fowl almost fainted at the sound of her son's voice. "Oh, Arty you're awake." "Yes and I wish you would stop that. I'm back to stay." "Good we need to spend more time as a family," said Artemis Senior. "And the twins need to get used to you." Ana and James were Artemis' twin siblings and had been born while Artemis was saving Hybras and getting it through the time tunnel. Both were two years old. Artemis had told his parents about everything including Holly and The People. Artemis Senior and Angeline were surprised as Butler had told them the same thing and they thought he was crazy. "Mother could you have Juliet send some lunch up please?" Artemis asked. "Of course dear". Both Fowl parents left the room. Artemis got up and looked in the mirror and was happy to see his reflection same as ever except one eye had been switched with Holly Short of the LEPrecon squad in Haven. After Ark Sool got fired Holly rejoined the LEP. Suddenly Butler walked in with Artemis' lunch. "Ah thank you Butler." Said Artemis. "Your welcome Artemis. So are you really going to go straight? No more crimes?" Butler asked for the umpteenth time. "Yes Butler I am. Father was right. We need to spend more time as family and I need to spend more time with Ana and James. "Artemis I have something to tell you." Butler added. Artemis sighed. "What is it Butler?" Artemis asked guessing the answer while taking a drink of juice "Minerva is coming to visit you." Butler said. Artemis almost choked. .Artemis had been expecting anything besides this. He hadn't seen Minerva in three years. "What she's coming here to Fowl Manor all the way from France?" Artemis gasped. "Yes Artemis, you forgot I told you she was quite fond of you. "Butler I'm not sure if I can face Minerva again. I mean I really don't know her well enough." Artemis replied quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is going to revolve mostly on Minerva and her feelings for Artemis. Sorry if it's shorter than the last.

Chateau Paradizo, Southern France 

Minerva Paradizo found herself once again thinking of Artemis. Of course she did this a lot and had been doing so for the past three years. She decided to call Butler and ask if she could visit. Butler said it would fine and he would tell Artemis. Minerva was supposed to be three years younger than Artemis except when he came out of the time tunnel Artemis was the same age as when he left. Minerva was now fifteen years old and in love with a fourteen-year-old boy who was supposed to be eighteen. In her mind Minerva never used the word love where Artemis was concerned because she did not know if Artemis felt the same. Minerva would sometimes dream about Artemis then scold herself for doing so. Some dreams were inappropriate others not so much. The one she had most often was one where Artemis never left and they got to know each other.

"Artemis. I hope you feel the same for me as I do for you". Minerva muttered to herself. Tomorrow she was to take a plane to Ireland and meet up with Butler at the airport and, she hoped, Artemis. When Butler had called and told her Artemis had come back she almost jumped for joy and acted twelve again. Of course she was also nervous because she was meeting Artemis' parents. Angeline and Artemis Senior had seen Minerva when they had visited Butler in Duncade. Neither Fowl parent had been normal back then and Minerva was a little concerned for them. The last time she saw them they had been happy because of their twin babies Ana and James. That was the last time Butler and Minerva saw the Fowl parents. Minerva had also met Juliet Butler's little sister. Juliet acted like a big sister to Minerva, which she was thankful for because all she had was her little brother Beau who she called Bobo. When Holly called Artemis Butler had apologized on Minerva's behalf because she couldn't do it herself. Minerva stopped dwelling on memories so she could finish packing her things. When Angeline and Artemis Senior heard Minerva was coming to visit they decided to let her stay awhile with her fathers permission. Mr. Paradizo had given it and Minerva thought she might have a chance to make one of fantasies a reality. With that Minerva finished packing and went to bed. Her last thought was 'Watch out Artemis here I come.'

A/N: Sorry its not much longer than the last. I will keep trying to satisfy what little readers I have. So please R&R.


	3. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl never have never will.

A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I am trying to make these chapters as long as I can. Now at last Artemis and Minerva reunite after three years. '…' stands for thought. Enjoy!!

Artemis and Butler were at the airport waiting for Minerva to disembark from the jet. Artemis was in a state of panic. 'First time for everything' thought Butler.

"Artemis please calm down. Minerva isn't even off the jet yet." Said Butler.

"Yes Butler I know it's just this blasted puberty." Said Artemis (Remember he's still fourteen.)

Suddenly a very pretty girl came toward them and smiled first at Butler then at Artemis.

"Hello Butler I see you shaved at last. Artemis long time no see. How are Qwan and No1? (Sorry but I can't make the name like it is in the book.)

" Th-They're just fine. No1 has become quite skilled at magic now. And Abbot's conscience is now in a guinea pig." Artemis replied.

"Ahem, if you both are done for now I believe we should go before it gets to crowded." Butler said.

Minerva was in awe by the beauty of Ireland and soon they were at Fowl Manor.

"Wow it's so beautiful here Artemis," said Minerva.

"Yes it truly is" said Artemis. Except he was looking at Minerva not the landscape. Minerva blushed and replied "Thank you".

Before everyone went inside Artemis blindfolded Minerva and led her inside. Minerva heard hushed voices and asked "Artemis what's going on?"

"Surprise" cried many voices at once.

Artemis whipped off the blindfold and Minerva saw Juliet as well as Artemis Senior and Angiline Fowl both holding a sleeping baby.

"Well what do you think Minerva?" Artemis asked.

After a few moments Minerva was still quiet.

"Minerva" Artemis said quietly.

Finally Minerva came out of shock and hugged Artemis very tightly.

"Oh Artemis thank you. I never guessed a welcoming party." Minerva said happily.

"Thank Butler not me. He came up with the idea." Artemis gasped blushing.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked confused.

"I mean Butler did the planning and the shopping. And you should thank Juliet as well she did the cooking." Artemis explained.

"Thank you Juliet and you to Butler" Minerva said.

"Your welcome Minerva and I just put your things in your room," said Butler.

A/N: So everyone what do you thin I made it a little longer. And there was more character interaction. I am going to try to make the chapters after this longer. But I need a little help. So with reviews please include ideas to make this story better. One more thing: I might change the rating for later chapters.


	4. Artemis' First Kiss

After the party Minerva explored the manor and to her delight found Artemis' room. She found Artemis' fairy communicator but left it alone. Later Juliet made a wonderful dinner (or to be more precise a feast) in Minerva's honor. Artemis couldn't keep his eyes off Minerva but only Butler noticed. Later Angiline told Minerva about how Artemis Senior left and then disappeared and how both she and Artemis had felt after he was presumed dead and at their joy to see he was still alive. Minerva told her own stories including the one with No1. Soon after it was time for bed. While Minerva was putting away her clothes. She had a mission at least in her mind. Her mission was to prove to herself that Artemis loved her the same way she loved him. Meanwhile Artemis was talking to Juliet about how to best express his love for Minerva.

"Well you could buy flowers, chocolates and jewelry. If that doesn't work there are two more options." Juliet said.

"And they are?" asked Artemis

. "One is to just tell her. The second is more painful for both of you. Artemis looked frightened for a moment.

"Anyway the last possible option is to fuck her plain and simple." said Juliet. She had to stifle a giggle when she saw Artemis' face. It was something between horror, and shock.

"I will not do that to Minerva. I couldn't even if I wanted to." Said Artemis

"Well then try asking her to take a walk in the garden and tell her then" replied Juliet. Artemis went to Minerva's room and almost knocked her over.

"Minerva wouldyouliketotakewalkinthegardenwithme? Artemis blurted.

"Artemis could repeat that slowly please" asked Minerva.

"Would you like to take a walk in the garden with me?" repeated Artemis.

"Yes that sounds very uh nice." Said Minerva

**Fowl Manor Garden**

"Uh Minerva there is something I really need to tell you." Artemis said.

"Really I have something to tell you as well." Minerva replied.

"I love you" Artemis and Minerva said together. Even though it was dark they could tell that the other was blushing. Meanwhile both Butler and Juliet were watching through a window.

"Well what do you know. He did it." Said Butler.

"See I told you he could do it Butler. He just needed a little push." Juliet said. Later Artemis took Minerva back to her room.

"Good night Minerva" said Artemis. Minerva replied by kissing Artemis.

Good night Artemis" replied Minerva.

After Minerva closed the door Artemis just stood there for a minute and then went to his room.

"Wow" was all Artemis could say.

**A/N:** **So What do you think? I decided to do it over. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. **

A/N: This chapter is mainly going to focus on Captain Holly Short. I am going to describe the twins a bit. Enjoy!

Police Plaza 

Holly was happy to be a recon officer again. She was also pleased with her new commander, Trouble Kelp. Still to Holly there was no replacement for Julius Root.

"Caption Short!" Commander Kelp shouted one afternoon.

"Yes Commander" replied Holly.

"I need you to go and check on Artemis Fowl."

"B-but why? He went legite after we re-captured Opal Koboi." Said Holly.

"Yes I know that, but we must make sure that _all_ of his ill-gotten magic is gone." Said Kelp.

"Oh. After we got back from Hybras and our eyes switched he and couldn't use it," replied Holly.

"True, but Fowl is not one to give up magic if he can help it and do not hurt him" retorted Kelp.

"Yes sir check up on Artemis and no injuries. Got it," said Holly. Holly then ran to the Ops. Booth to get her equipment from Foaly.

"Here is your shimmer suit, your Neutrino 3000 and your wings. And Holly be careful. Artemis may decide not to be part of this world anymore." Said Foaly.

"Thanks and believe me. Artemis will never give up being part of our world." Holly replied.

Fowl Manor 

Holly couldn't believe she had not been to Fowl Manor since she and Artemis had to retrieve the C cube. Instantly she went in one window and got a big shock. Two babies were looking right at her and she recognized them from Artemis' phone calls.

"So this is Ana and James. They look a lot like Artemis." Holly noted. In truth Ana looked more like Artemis and James looked more like Angiline. Holly left the room and shielded so no one else would see her. Finally she found Artemis' room but he was not there so she sat to wait and think. Meanwhile Artemis was in the garden picking flowers for Minerva.

"I guess taking Juliet's advice was a good idea" Artemis said to himself.

He had already picked roses, daisies, lilies and nadeshikos and put them in a bouquet and attached a card that said to Minerva. Artemis left the flowers on the table and went up to his room and to his surprise found Holly waiting for him.

"Hello Artemis" said Holly and activating her wings gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Holly what are you doing here?" said Artemis while thinking 'Did she actually do what I think she did?

" I came to see if all of your magic really is gone" Holly said.

"Ah. I thought as much. Well no not all of it. But I've only used it to help ease my parents suffering and change some aspects of my body so I actually look my age" Artemis told Holly guiltily.

"I see. Anything else" Holly asked.

"No nothing at all." Artemis replied.


	6. Arthors Note

A/N: I know the twins are Myles and Beckett. However when I strted writing this story I did not know. Ana and James are thenames I gave them. 


End file.
